mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch Notes 1.1.80
New Hero : Aurora - Queen of the North Price * 24,000 BP * 499 D 30% off during the first week of release. Background Story Aurora,born in a windstorm and with a great power of controlling ice and snow, is the queen of the northernmost land – Nost Gal, the dominator of the Frozen Sea and the Guardian of the Land of Dawn. Although they are all on this northern most land, Aurora never had any interest in the conflicts between Franco and Bane.She was born powerful and extraordinary. As one of the four Guardians of the Land of Dawn, she undertakes all those responsibilities of protecting the world, protecting its border and ensuring its safety from the space time rifts and monsters. During a horrible plane fight, Aurora lost one arm, along with her guardian knight. After this experience, the young queen became solemn and cold,silent and full of sorrow. When she riding on the wind travels, there's only snow and ice keeping her company. Skills Passive - Pride of Ice Each time the skill is released, one unit of frost energy will be added to hero, when 4 units of frost energy is collected, the next skill damage will freeze the target. All skills can cause extra magic damage to the frozen target. Skill 1 - Frost Shock Fires forward a Frost Energy Missile, when it hits the enemy it will detonate and deal radial Magic Damage and slow enemies down. Skill 2 - Bitter Frost Deals Magic Damage to target with additional small scale slowdown effect. Ultimate - Coldness Destroy Summons a giant icy rock to bombard a designated target location, all enemy heroes hit will be slowed down and receive Magic Damage.Surrounding enemies of the target location where the rock lands also will be slowed down and receive Magic Damage. Free Hero Rotation & New Skin 8 free rotation heroes from 05:00:00 05/05/2017 to 05:01:00 12/05/2017 6 extra free heroes for Starlight Member 8 free rotation heroes from 05:00:00 12/05/2017 to 05:01:00 19/05/2017 6 extra free heroes for Starlight Member Chou 30% off for a limited time period from 05:00:00 12/05/2017 to 05:01:00 12/05/2017. New hero skin Aurora - Nature’s Throne 269 D Added the demonstration voice for Ruby’s skin - Hidden Orchid Butterfly . Hero Balance Adjustment Alice Blood Ode: Initial Spell Vamp adjusted from 30/55/80 to 40/60/80. Balmond Hero role adjusted to Fighter/Tank;recommended gear sets adjusted; the avatar of Primal Fury skin optimized. Chou Fixed the bug that the skill description of Only Fast did not match its actual effect. Hayabusa Fixed the bug that Hayabusa would go invisible when he cast the skill and the target just dies at the same time. Lolita Fixed the bug of unable to specify the direction of her Ulti skill when there’re enemy units. Hilda Hero’s specialty adjusted to Regen/Damage. Alpha Recommended gear adjusted. Karina Hero poster optimized. Battleground Spells & Gear Adjustment Gear Items Concentrated Energy Unique – Spell Vamp increased from 25% to 30%; price adjusted from 2120 to 2020. Deadly Blade Optimized the visual effect of the Unique Passive - Life Drain. Enchanted Talisman Price adjusted from 1970 to 1870. Winter Truncheon Price adjusted from 2060 to 1960. Feather of Heaven Price adjusted from 1960 to 1810. Astral Wand Price adjusted from 2070 to 1970. Frost Price adjusted from 2040 to 1940. Eternal Scepter Price adjusted from 2100 to 1950. Calamity Scythe Price adjusted from 2100 to 1950. Guardian Relic Price adjusted from 2280 to 2180. Flame of Fury Price adjusted from 2220 to 2120. Blood Wings Price adjusted from 3000 to 2850. Fleeting Time Price adjusted from 2350 to 2250. Battleground Adjustment # Optimized the floor details of the map around the altars and turrets to make it more suitable to the world concept of Mobile Legends. # Optimized the skill mechanism of the Lord. Crowd stun effect now changed to avoidable crowd knock airborne effect, which will allow players to have fun of strategies when fighting against the Lord: After every 5 attacks from the Lord, an energy beam will generate under the feet of his enemies. 1 second later, it will knock airborne the enemies in the beam and deal damage to them. # The attack range of the Lord and the Turtle adjusted from 5 to 3.3. System Adjustment 1.Friend system optimized (this optimization is only for Android system at the moment while iOS users need to wait for the next update.): a. Optimized the loading method of the friends list in the Inbox. Now players can scroll the list up and down more smoothly. b. Added the blacklist feature to Facebook friends. Now players can go to Inbox > FB Friends, and add their FB friends to the blacklist. Consequently, they will show in the Black list instead of FB Friends list, and you won’t receive messages or invitation from them. Of course, you can cancel the block in the Blacklist to allow them to show up again in your friends list. 2.Optimized the following interfaces to make them brand new: Heroes list, Shop page and Recharge page. 3.Optimized the display of Arabic language. 4.Optimized the live stream system: a. Live stream list improved: 1) Languages category added. Now the system will classify live streams according to players’ system language. 2) Add tags, including ‘Hot’, ‘New’, ‘Girl Streamer’ and ‘The World Best’. 3) Improved the rule of recommendations for live streams:Recommendations will be made according to popularity of streamers. Today’s popularity will be calculated anew every day, according to streamers’ daily views, gifts received and newly gained followers. b. Improved the Director Perspective in the live stream. Now the view of spectators is the same as it of the streamer. c. Live stream spectating optimized: 1) After sending Flower or Jewelry, players can click on the gift icon to send items consecutively within the countdown time of ‘Combo’. 2) Optimized the visual effect of different layers for scrolling chat messages and gift-sending messages. 3) Optimized the rule of chat messages sending. Now players are not allowed to send the same messages consecutively. Category:Patch Notes